1. Field
An embodiment relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a translucent pop-up including additional information corresponding to information selected on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some apparatuses set a function or receive information when a user touches a graphical user interface (GUI) of a touch screen, without requiring a user to use any additional input device. These apparatuses may display additional information corresponding to a set function or input information by using a pop-up on an entire screen or a sub screen. If additional information is displayed on a pop-up covering an entire screen, a GUI on the screen is completely covered by the pop-up. Otherwise, if additional information is displayed on a pop-up covering a sub screen of a screen, a function setup option of a GUI of the screen located in the same region as the pop-up is covered by the pop-up. If a function setup option is covered by a pop-up, the function option setup may not be checked or selected. Accordingly, in order to check or select the function setup option, the pop-up may have to be manually closed first. Even if additional information is displayed by using a translucent pop-up, a function setup option located in the same region as the translucent pop-up may be checked but the translucent pop-up may still have to be manually closed to select the function setup option. Accordingly, a solution for selecting a function setup option located in the same region as a pop-up without manually closing the pop-up is required.